Sakura's Decision
by ayame0
Summary: Naruto is trying to get Sakura to like him, but is getting Sakura into trouble with Sasuke!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, I just put my imagination into words, got it?   
  
Summary: Naruto is trying to get Sakura to like him, but is getting Sakura into trouble with Sasuke!  
  
Chapter 1: Sneaky Naruto!  
  
Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke just finished their training with Kakashi- sensei, and were hanging around the academy.  
  
Naruto was practising his kicks, but stopped because he saw Sasuke a little way behind Sakura, and ran to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Go on a date with me??" shouted Naruto.  
  
Disgusted, Sakura replied, "No way! I'd rather go with..." Sakura blushed, when she realized that Sasuke was walking by behind her. Quickly, she snapped, "Go away Naruto! I'm trying to train!"  
  
Naruto grinned, seeing Sasuke didn't hear what Sakura said about not going on a date with him, so he said, "Wow Sakura! You'll go out with me? Really? Great!"  
  
Sasuke had to clench his fists to stop himself from yelling at Naruto about what he just heard. "She can't be serious!" Sasuke thought.  
  
Sakura walked close to Naruto. "Are you CRAZY? Sasuke thinks we are going out, so now I can't go out with--"Sakura whispered. She paused for a moment. "You little sneak!"  
  
"I love you too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, embarrassed. "Sasuke-kun! I-It's not what you think!" Sakura said.  
  
Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Not like I care. Whatever you do is your business." And with that, Sasuke walked away.  
  
Sakura faced Naruto once again, furious. "YOU ARE SUCH A MORON! HMPH!" Sakura ran off.  
  
"I try! " Naruto felt like he did a job well done. "Hm..." Naruto's stomach grumbled. "I think I'll get some ramen!"  
  
Naruto ran back inside the academy, and looked for Iruka.  
  
"Hey Iruka! Buy me some ramen?" Naruto grinned. 


	2. Sakura's Decision: Part 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the characters in this story, or blah blah blah.  
  
Summary: Sasuke won't stand for this nonsense that Sakura and Naruto are dating, so he confronts Naruto! Chapter 2: Sakura's Decision: Part 2  
  
At the ramen restaurant, Naruto and Iruka sat eating some ramen, but Iruka suddenly stopped.  
  
"I hear you've been causing Sakura some trouble, huh?"  
  
"Iruka-sensei...about that." Naruto didn't want to lie to Iruka, but he also didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well just don't do it anymore!" Iruka smiled, and Naruto smiled back.  
  
Naruto thanked Iruka and set off towards his house. "I wonder where Sakura might be!" Naruto thought.  
  
Sasuke was walking down Kohona Street, and realized that Naruto lives on that street. He started to walk faster, to get to Naruto's house, before anyone sees him doing so.  
  
"Na-Naruto! We...we need to talk." Sasuke blurted out when he saw Naruto opening the door of his house.  
  
"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you going out with Sakura-chan?" whispered Sasuke.  
  
"So what if I am?!? What's it to you?" snapped Naruto.  
  
"Bah! Like I care about that baka and about you!" Sasuke was starting to get mad now. "I don't give a crap what you do!" Sasuke was now yelling, and everyone stopped to stare. "GO DIE!"  
  
Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke, who was now disappearing from view.  
  
"Is Sasuke psycho, or what?" Naruto shrugged and hopped cheerfully into his house, leaving everyone staring in disbelief.  
  
"Hahaha! I made Sasuke mad!" thought Naruto.  
  
Knock Knock "NARUTO! PLEASE, OPEN UP! ARE YOU THERE?" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Oi, Sakura! I'm here!" Naruto smiled. "What could Sakura want with me?" he muttered.  
  
"Naruto, you must tell Sasuke the truth! He came to my door a minute ago, and told me that I was always better with you anyway!" Sakura pleaded.  
  
Naruto grinned. "I always knew be were meant to be together! wink  
  
Slap! "Naruto! Don't you get it? Sasuke won't even be my friend anymore! All thanks to you!"  
  
Naruto nursed his cheek. "Owwww..." Naruto looked up into Sakura's teary eyes. "You look funny when you cry! But, anyway, sure, I'll tell that bastard the truth. Bah..."  
  
Sakura looked much happier, but then, something caught her eye, and she turned.  
  
"H.....hi Lee-kun!" Sakura called to Rock Lee, on the other side of the street.  
  
Rock Lee smiled at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-san! Oh, hey Naruto-kun!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Lee-kun, I was wondering...want to go to get some sweets with me and Naruto?" She poked Naruto.  
  
"Ye-yeah, Lee, Sakura and I were going to go to get some sweets. Want to come?" asked Naruto quickly, seeing Sakura's pushiness.  
  
Lee accepted, and the three walked down the street, laughing and talking all the way to the sweet-shop, where they met Sasuke, who was also buying some sweets.  
  
End part 2.  
  
Notes: Sakura blushing when she sees Lee? What's this about? Has Sakura given up on Sasuke? Btw, I got lazy with this story, sorry hehe. And you can tell I got lazy with the title XP 


	3. Sakura's Decision: Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and whatnot. Summary: Sakura finally picks who she likes! Is it Naruto, Sasuke? Or maybe the hopeful Rock Lee? Chapter 3: Sakura's Decision: Last Chapter  
  
"You..." Sasuke growled. Sasuke turned back to the shopkeeper. "Arigato."  
  
"Oi, Sasuke-kun! What a coincidence! We were just coming to buy sweets too!" exclaimed Lee.  
  
Sakura jabbed Lee in the stomach. "Shhh" she said. "Sasuke-kun, um... Naruto has something to say to you."  
  
Sasuke turned angrily to face Naruto. "What is it?" he yelled. "Are you here to tell me you and Sakura are going out again? Cause if it's that, I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Um." Naruto stumbled. "I. I. Hey! Shut the hell up! Sakura can go out with whoever she wants!"  
  
"Please, don't fight..." Sakura said weakly.  
  
"Why are you mad anyway? I thought you never cared about girls!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"Because! Because...I love Sakura!" Sasuke blushed.  
  
Everyone stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Lee said, "Wow!"  
  
"Well, Sakura's mine! You can't have her! She wants someone who is strong, who can save her!"  
  
"You...strong? Bah! Don't make me laugh!" said Sasuke.  
  
Naruto went really close to Sasuke's face. "You couldn't save her." Hissed Naruto.  
  
Sasuke punched Naruto. "Shut up, bastard! I'll kill you!"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke got into a big fight, and started to punch each other wildly.  
  
Just then, after the boys knocked over some people, with Rock Lee frantically shouting "Stop! You two are idiots! You'll kill each other!" and Sakura crying helplessly over the three, Kakashi jumped in, and pulled the boys apart.  
  
"Damn! We all have problems, but the smart people settle them with words! Idiots!"  
  
Kakashi set the boys down on some nearby stools. "Now talk like civilized people, and not apes! Geez..." With that, Kakashi left.  
  
"Haha! Kakashi really got you two, huh?" Lee smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. Lee's smile faded.  
  
"Can, can we just buy some sweets? Please? No more fighting!" Sakura sobbed.  
  
Sasuke stood up quickly. "That's it, Sakura! You must choose! Do you like Naruto, or me?!?"  
  
Naruto jumped up and down. "Yes, Sakura!!! Tell us!"  
  
All the boys eagerly stared at Sakura, drooling.  
  
"Heh, heh..." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Go on...." Lee smiled. "You can tell us!"  
  
"Well, I like..."  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at...  
  
Sakura sighed deeply and clasped her hands as if she were dreaming.  
  
"...Shino. He's so dreamy!"  
  
All the boys had a dumb look on their faces, as if Christmas had been cancelled.  
  
Sakura ran and hugged Shino.  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
End of Fanfic.  
  
Notes: I couldn't resist making this crappy story even crappier hehe sorry for the story being really retarded =D 


End file.
